A Matter of Life and Death
by Ryushi Nigami
Summary: Yamashira has narrowly avoided death due to seeing it happen once before in a dream. Now, everyone is confused, Botan is still after him, his guardian angel is flirting, and what's this about a reference to Megatokyo? Read on to find out.
1. prologue

**Hello everyone, this is the author speaking. I actually came up with this idea in church while I was thinking about guardian angels and then I got to thinking, 'hey, if you have an angel guarding you, then wouldn't be an entity trying keep him from his job?' And so I named this entity a death god. My theory is that everywhere you go, you have both of them following you, and when you get into a situation where you could have been killed (everyday) then they battle it out. And so, here it is the finished product with some random anime characters thrown in for good measure.**

_**A Matter of Life and Death**_

Every time a person is born, they are assigned two things: a guardian angel and a death god. For everyday of that person's natural life, the two are fighting continually, the angel saving the individual from countless forms of death when he wins. Of course, the death god need only win once in order to kill and so they fight, sometimes for a month, sometimes for a hundred years.

7:00 a.m. Tokyo, Japan.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Yamashira races out of his apartment building with a backpack on his shoulders and a half-eaten bagel in his hands. He rushes down the crowded sidewalk, hoping beyond all hope that the bus is late. His hopes are crushed when he gets to the bus stop only to find the bus he wanted already at the next traffic light.

"Damn. I can't believe I am going to be late for the first day of school. I was going to join the Kendo club and admire Ryoko Mitsurugi's skills." he mutters under his ragged breathing. "I guess I'll just walk." he checks his pockets for change while still walking in the general direction of Daimon High. "Hmm, I have enough money for a Taxi...but if I use it, then I won't have enough to get lunch. Oh we- What's that screeching sound?" He looks up to find himself staring at the front grill of a semi moments before it hit him...literally. He dies instantly.

_**End chapter**_

**I know it's short but that's how I write. I inserted the thing about Ryoko and Daimon High just to keep the random idiots from reporting my story as non-anime related. If this sounds like the start of Yuu Yuu Hakusho, don't worry: It isn't. Please RR**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Deja vu all over again

**_A matter of life and death_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the start of Yuu Yuu Hakusho, nor do I own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. (If I did, I would be a very rich man)_**

**_Here we go with another installment of a matter of life and death. enjoy.

* * *

_**

**_Just a note but here is the talking signs._**

**_thinking_**

**_"speaking out loud"_**

**_'muttering'

* * *

_**

**_Chap 1: Deja vu all over again._**

"AAhhhhhh!" Yamashira woke up in a cold sweat. "That was the most real dream I've ever had! Let's just hope it's not a premonition." Swinging his legs over the edge, he slipped on his house shoes and shuffled down the hallway.

"Hey, Raiel." His twin sister came up behind him, rubbing her ocean blue eyes with her sleeve. Her normally animeish blue hair was a mess and with her 4' 11" she looked like a tired kid. "Why are you still here? I thought you would be long gone to your new school today." Despite being the same age as Yamashira, she was a genius and already had a doctorate in Physics, chemistry, mathematics, computer programming, and theoretical law.

Yamashira's face blanched. "School started today? And I'm late?! Gah!" He rushed around, stuffing books in his bag and grabbing his Duel monster deck. "Hey, it could happen." Being a champion duelist, he always carried his deck with him. Not only was he a tournament duelist, but he also enjoyed the fun of teaching the game to beginners. "See ya, sis. Gotta hurry if I'm going to make it to class." With that parting remark he sped out of the apartment building.

"I'm late! I'm late! I can't believe I'm late!" He ran out of thew apartment building and stampeded over to the bus stop, where he found the bus already leaving. "Damn it, I can't believe that I'm late on my first day at Daimon High. Why do I feel like I've done this before? I was going to join Kendo club and watch Ryoko Mitsurugi go through her Kattas." I have definitely done this before. But where?

He starts walking down the street and begins muttering to himself, 'Hmm, if I take a taxi,I won't have money for lunch. That settles it. I'm walking. I probably need the exercise, too.' He begins walking down the street towards Daimon High.Suddenly, he hears a sound like someone fighting as he starts to cross the street. As soon as he turns to see what it is, a Semi shoots by right where he would have been standing if he had crossed. Spinning around, he walks backwards with a look of shock upon his features. That's it! I know why it feels like I've done this before! It was in my Dream!

Umishira is making breakfast when Yamashira walks in. "Huh? I thought you were going to school?" Yamashira looks at her with wonder.

"Have you ever had a dream and then had it come true when you woke up?"

What kind of question is that? "No."

Walking back through the house, he climbs into bed. "I'm going back to sleep And I'll be damned if anyone tries to wake me up before noon because I will kill them." He then falls back into a deep sleep almost immediately.

**_End chap. _**

**_Sorry if it's too short for your tastes. I thought of ending it before he walks back into the house but I decided to make it slightly longer.

* * *

_**

**_Reviews: _**

**_The Hitokiri Battousai- you stuck by me through thick and thin and you now stand by my new story. thanks._**

**_Spatial Monkey- Hey, I think I remember you now? Don't you read Alynxkia's story? Anyways, this explains most of the plot.

* * *

_**

**_Later for now._**

**_Ja ne!_**


	3. Introducing the angels

**_A matter of Life and Death_**

**_A fanfic by Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu (now known as Ryushi Nigami)_**

**_Finally. I finally got another idea for this._**

**_Disclaimer: I own not Botan. Nor do I own Megatokyo. That belongs to Fred. bows thank you Fred-sama_**

**_Introducing….the angels_**

Back at the corner, two figures are floating in the air, unseen by anyone. One is a young looking woman with blue hair, in a kimono, floating on an oar. Yes, it's Botan, the ferrywoman. The other is a young man who looks exactly like Yama, only with wings and a sword. They are both sitting there in awe.

Finally snapping out of it, Botan turns to the strange man. "What the hell was that all about! He was supposed to die then!"

Shrugging, the strange man turns away. "How was I supposed to know that? I'm only a guardian angel."

WHACK Returning the paper fan back to hammer-space, Botan zips off towards Yama's house, leaving the angel with a bump on his head. He sighs. "Well, it looks like that's all the break I get. Man, being a guardian is harder than they said it would be." Stretching his wings he quickly catches up to Botan.

"And what are you still doing here?" She asks him with a little annoyance showing in her voice.

He smirks and ruffles her hair. "I already told you, kid. I'm his guardian angel."

"Look, Kizuki, I know you better than that. Why the hell are you a guardian angel!"

"…they have a better dental?"

SMACK CRASH Smacking him with her paper fan again, she causes him to run into a telephone pole. "Baka."

At the house, Shiri's just waking up out of a sound sleep. With the strange blood the de'Ryu's share, she just so happens to have control over her hair and eye color. At the moment, Her hair is black and her eyes are gray from being so sleepy. Following the smell of breakfast, she pads into the kitchen in her underwear and a nightshirt. "YAWN Good morning, Umi. What's for breakfast today?"

Without turning from the stove, Umi answers. "We've got pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and grits."

Looking up in surprise, Shiri raises an eyebrow. "Grits? In Japan?"

Umi turns from the stove and puts a hand on her hip. "Yes, grits. I, for one, am quite tired of eating only rice everyday. It's time for something different. So I made grits."

Shiri walks over to the stove and grabs a piece of bacon. "Still, grits? I would have thought of something more traditional, like biscuits…or toast. Toast is good." Taking a bite of the bacon, she sits down at the counter.

Umi looks up from the stove again. "Have you seen Sylph, Bi, or Sei? School doesn't start for them until next week."

Shiri waves off the question. "Less talking, more cooking. They said something last night about heading over to that Gamers store. Something about checking out this 'Great Teacher Largo' who is rumored to live above it. He teaches English at their school."

Over at Gamers, the trio is walking around looking at random stuff. Piro looks at them over the counter. "May I help you?"

Sei looks up and says, in perfect English, "Yes, we were looking for Great Teacher Largo. Do you know where he is?"

Piro blinks. "You speak English?"

Sylph nods. "Yes, we do."

Still blinking, Piro looks around. "I'm…not sure if Largo is here right now. Do you mind waiting?"

Pulling a manga off the shelf, Bi answers as he opens it. "Not at all. I'm sure we can entertain ourselves for a while."

Shaking the image out of her head, Shiri looks down at the plate before her. "Looks good. Did Yama get to school okay?"

Umi sets down her own plate and looks at Shiri. "It was strangest thing. He seemed frazzled, then he asked me if I ever dreamed anything that came true the next morning. Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Digging into her food, Shiri mulls over this. "hmm. I'll have to talk to him.'

Upstairs, Yama is tossing and turning in his sleep as he dreams of more things to come.

_**End chapter.**_

_**Wow…that was longer than I usually write. A whole two pages. Anyways, who is this Kizuki and what does Botan have to do with anything? Will Largo meet up with the boys? Will Piro get over his shock of three Japanese looking people speaking to him in English? Read and review, please.**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Ryushi Nigami**_


End file.
